High school reunion
by VFBFan
Summary: Castle gets invited to his high school reunion, but he has a little problem. Our favorite detective Beckett might be his knight in shining armour. Very fluffy. Set in season 1.


**Chapter 1**

Castle sighed. What has he done? Why was his big mouth always faster than his mind?

"Hey Castle. What's up?"

Castle looked up and looked at his partner-his WORK partner- Kate Beckett who smirked at him.

"It's...it's nothing. Really..."

"Come on Castle. What's wrong? Tell me"

Castle rolled his eyes and picked up an envolope that was resting on his lap and tossed it at Beckett. She glanced at the return address on the front and frowned. She didn't know that name, it was unfamiliar to her. She looked up at Castle, intending to ask him about the sender, because yeah...she was REALLY nosy when it came to Castle and ANY female contacts he had, but he had already started from her desk and hurried towards the break-room. Grinning like an idiot, Beckett hurried after him, opening the envelope.

A thick piece of paper fell out.

Beckett flipped it over and saw that it was an invitation to a highschool reunion.

"Castle stop."

The author turned around and pouted. They were standing in the break-room right now and Castle avoided to look at her. It was...adorable.

"Castle, why are you worried about your highschool reunion? I know that you weren't your teachers favorite at ANY school you attended but-"

"Well thanks Beckett", he replied sarcastically.

"What's the problem then?"

Beckett was confused.

"There is no problem. Read the rest of the invitation please."

Beckett sighed and started to read. She found the usual information: location, time and date. Below the information, however, was a handwritten note that read: "I can't wait to meet you and your wife Richard. Libby" Beckett looked at Castle wearing a puzzled expression.

"Last time I checked you had no wife Castle."

Castle rolled his eyes.

"Exactly."

"Then why..."

Castle sighed. He had no choice. He needed to tell her. He had known he would have to give her the whole story as soon as he gave her the letter. He did not like to keep secrets from Beckett anyway. Yeah, they've only known each other for 6 months, but he felt kind of drawn to that woman. He...he needed and kind of wanted to tell her everything. Still, he wasn't looking forward to her reaction.

"We dated in Highschool. I broke it off because I was once again kicked out of school. She claimed that it was because I was afraid of commitment but that wasn't true. I just didn't believe in long distance relationships. Anyway, I ran into her a few months ago and she made some comment about how I turned out just like she expected- a guy who loves to sleep around and stuff. She only knew the Rick Castle from page 6. Well...I- I wasn't really thinking. I was just mad at her for being presumptuous you know? So...so I may have..."

Castle scratched his head and struggled to move on...

"You...may have what?"

"So I may have stretched the truth a little bit."

Silence.

"Are you serious Castle?"

Castle knew that Beckett had figured out what he did.

"Yeah...I told her that I'm married."

Beckett rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Beckett what was I supposed to do? I just wanted to show her that she was wrong about me. I wanted to prove that I can settle down."

"So you lied about being married."

"Yes Beckett. I lied."

"Just tell her that you lied about it."

"Are you crazy? I'm never going to live that one down. I can't do that."

"Then don't go to the reunion."

"No, I can't do that either. She expects me to be there. If I don't go she will know that something is up."

"You could've just been busy."

Castle looked at her.

"Beckett...I'm a writer. When am I REALLY busy?"

"Well, you're with the NYPD. Everyone knows that. You could tell her that a case came up. Plus...don't you think it would be all over the press if you REALLY had a wife? I mean...it's dumb enough that she believes you."

"I can't...I-I've been to all my reunions. She knows I enjoy them."

Beckett rolled her eyes. Typical Castle. Only he was able to get himself into this kind of trouble.

Castle sighed and went to the coffee maker to make himself and Beckett a coffee when an idea popped into his head. "Beckett?"

"Hmmm?" She looked up from the invitation.

"I have a favor to ask."

Beckett looked at him. He didn't...no...

Castle took a deep breath , ready for her immediate rejection of what he was about to ask.

"So Beckett. I was thinking that I need a wife for the reunion next month and since we're partners and the best of friends and all-"

Beckett scoffed.

"Hey...I well I thought you might be willing to help me out with that."

Beckett looked up and saw Castles grinning face. Was he serious about that?

" I thought that you could come to the reunion with me and pretend to be my wife. We don't have to actually be married."

Beckett rolled her eyes.

"I know what you're talking about. I would never ever THINK of marrying you anyway and...well forget it. I won't do it."

Castles heart sank. He knew that Beckett didn't feel the same about him but what she just said was...kinda mean.

"Beckett...please. Please please please. If you do it, I will leave you alone. My next Nikky Heat book is almost ready...I"

He regretted what he just said the moment it came out of his mouth.

"So you're saying if I'll help you out with this you will stop following me around? For real?"

Castle swallowed. He didn't want to leave. He really didn't but it was more than obvious that Beckett didn't like him...even though he'd hoped that her attitude towards him had changed in the last six months they've worked together.

He was obviously wrong.

"Yeah", he responded quietly.

Beckett looked up, her heart constricting in her chest.

"If-if it's what you want, I will leave you alone."

Silence.

Beckett swallowed and looked away. She couldn't look him in the eyes. She knew he-

"Okay", she replied just as quiet.

"I will help you."

Castle smiled thankfully, even though he didn't know if the prize he would need to pay was worth it.

* * *

**Tadaaaa! So guys...What do you think? Are you interested? This idea just popped into my head and I NEEDED to write it down. Please please please tell me what you think! :)**


End file.
